


My Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Choice

Natasha never had much choice in life. However choosing to love Clint was her choice. Now if only she can convince him.


End file.
